


Phoenix Rising

by Sophie_Anne



Series: Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Secret Society, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Anne/pseuds/Sophie_Anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going full out AU with this story.  Dean comes to visit Sam at Stanford, and meets Jess.  A little awkward, and to make matters worse Jess's sister pays her a visit too, and she brings friends along.  </p>
<p>AN: I wanted to go really off in left field with this story.  There's a bit of a back story that needs to be explained. So it might seem like not much of the boys in the first chapter.  Don’t worry I'm getting there. Pretty much I undo all the series in this little ditty.  It's just an idea that planted itself in my head and I've been unable to shake it off.  So here it is. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Rising

Chapter 1

Jessica felt the weight of Dean's eyes on her. His gaze was unwavering, making her feel completely unworthy of Sam. Sentiments that rang deeply true in the core of her soul. She loved Sam, but she could never tell Sam everything. She loved him, because above everything else he was so much like herself. Seeing Sam want so badly what she wanted for herself was the epicenter of their bond. 

Sam didn't know this of course. He didn't know a lot of things about her. He didn't know that she made him for a hunter the minute Daniel had introduced him to her. He didn't know that she knew exactly who John Winchester was and who his sons were. Because all those things didn't matter, didn't count in the world they were both so desperately trying to make their world. Their normal.

Jessica wasn't one of the dark evil things Sam's entire life had been haunted by. She came from something so much more infinitely complicated then that. She came from a world that didn't exist, a world that her kind had spent eons trying to hide from normal people. Her kind knew hunters all too well, thumbed their noses at them. Her kind thought of them as renegade soldiers, who possessed no more then a child like understanding of the things that went bump in the night. It was one thing to destroy a way ward coven of vampires, any human with enough balls, dead man's blood, and good old fashion dumb ass bravado could take care of that. 

It took a whole different set of skills to control the masses of uglies. To wipe out entire hoards of vampires, to hunt down rogue weres with out someone dying first to know there would be danger the next lunar cycle. It took a whole different breed to understand how Heaven, Earth, and Hell remained so interwoven yet completely separate from one another.

Truth of the matter hunters only ended up catching the strays. Things that got away from her kind as they fought the big battles. That mind set had never made any sense to her. Hunters did their part, they sacrificed their lives to fight a fight they did not fully understand, and all because they chose to fight that fight. They had not been born into that fight, breed, and trained their entire existence to fight the fight. Except for Sam and Dean Winchester, they like she had been emerged their entire lives in this fight. It was all so incredibly unfair, and utterly destined. 

So she sat there in the old dive of a diner Sam had dragged the three of them too. Across from Dean Winchester, trying desperately not to let everything she was thinking show on her face. To show only the sweet girl next door look she had been perfecting since as far back as she could remember. Dean wasn't fooled, his survival instincts were too keenly aware of everything. He wasn't sure what he was sensing, but he knew when someone wasn't all they were portraying. 

Sam was doing all the talking, trying too hard to fill the awkward silence that seemed to settle heavily upon them. 

Dean cleared his throat loudly causing Sam to stop almost as if on command. “So Jess, do you have family in California?"

She flinched inwardly at the mention of family. No she didn't have any family left anymore, none that would claim her as such. "No not in California, my family is mostly back south in Louisiana. It's really just my sister, and my father. My mother passed away a long time ago." 

She felt both Winchesters stiffen at the mention of a deceased mother. She knew about their mother, Sam had told her about her dying in a fire when he was just six months old. He of course had left out the major parts, parts he didn’t know she was aware of. Parts that any normal person would hardly have believed, and in Sam's eyes Jessica was the picture of normalcy. How she wished it were true. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Jess, I'm sure Sam's told you we lost our mom when we were kids," Dean gave her a tight smile some of the hardness his gaze held melting away. 

"Thanks Dean, I was so little when she died I hardly remember her. My sister is really all I had growing up, her and her two best friends. They pretty much raised me while my dad worked. Not the most typical childhood." She was trying to fool Dean a little. Explain away some of the oddness about herself that he sensed. 

Dean nodded, understanding the notion of a less then normal childhood. He scolded himself internally for hating this girl. He could see why Sam liked her so much...loved her. Admitting to himself that Sam loved someone other then he was like a knife was being jammed into his side. Not enough to kill instantaneously, but enough to make him bleed out slowly. Dear god help him, he was acting like some love torn teenager. 

He silently cursed his father for making him take this sudden trip to Palo Alto. He had practically ordered Dean to come. Insisting that no matter what happened between Sam and himself he was still Sam's brother and he needed to be there for him. Whether Sam asked him to be there or not. What his father didn't know was just how utterly complicated Sam and Dean's relationship was. 

How it was one thing for your brother to turn his back on you and the life you knew you were destined to live, and a whole other ball of hurt when your lover turned his back on you. It was double the whammy when your lover and brother were the same person. When the last words your brother said to you were that you were the biggest mistake he had made. Sam had done more then turn his back on him; he had ripped his heart out and stepped over it on his way out the door. 

Silence had settled once again among them and this time no one tried to break it. Each of them to wrapped up in their own thoughts. 

Sam felt like he was going to loose the entire contents of his stomach if he had to live through this fucked up awkwardness any longer. Dean was a million miles from him now, and he had done this to them. He had tried so hard to get Dean to come with him. He was the one Sam had always wanted, wanted him next to him right now as they sat in the diner, the one that was waiting for him when he got home from class or work. The one that he laid down with at night to sleep, and to make love to, but he wasn't. He had chosen being a hunter over being with Sam. So, Sam had done what he knew would mean a complete break for them. He had said those god awful words to Dean the last time they had seen each other knowing that in letting those words pass his lips it would destroy what Dean and Sam had created with one another. Now those very words hung between them like an angry spirit. Driving them further away from one another. 

It had been the worst day of his life, and the best day of his life. To finally be free of the hunt, but to loose Dean at the same time had seemed to be so incredibly unfair. Sam had doubted himself, and his decision every single minute he was away from Dean. As they days he was away from him turned into weeks, and weeks into months the profound loss of Dean had never lessened. Even with the arrival of Jessica in his life the void left in his heart by the absence of Dean had never gotten smaller. The wound had never scarred over, it remained as angry, and bloody a wound as it had been the day he had craved it into his soul. He was sure Dean hated him now, knew that he was only here now because their father insisted he come down to see him. To make sure Sam hadn't been dragged off into the night by some godless thing. 

It was both heaven and hell to be sitting so close to Dean, to just be able to reach out a few inches and feel his skin against his. Yet to know that the reality of it was that no matter how physically close they were, they were actually further apart then they had ever been. Sam hated himself for doing this to them, and he hated himself for dragging Jess into this. She hadn't deserved to be put in the middle of this. 

Their waitress came back, dropping their check onto the table. They all seemed to not notice each of the relieved expressions that swam through their individual faces. Reprieve, at last. 

Sam and Dean quickly paid the check and made their way out of the diner. Dean walking slightly behind the couple, Sam and Jess walking closely together but not quiet touching. Dean made a note of this, but said nothing. 

They had driven to the diner in the Impala and as they climbed into it now, Sam in the back seat Jess in the front next to Dean, everything seemed so much more complicated then when they had gotten there just an hour before. 

*********************************************************

Jessica and Sam lived in an old one story house just off campus; the house had been built in the fifties. Not much had been done to it since. It was a good enough place; consisting of a small living room area that served as living room and dining room adjacent to an even smaller kitchen, a bathroom, and two moderately sized bed rooms. 

Jess had insisted Dean stay with them, and he had very reluctantly agreed. Now as he stood in the guest bedroom, listening to the quiet sounds of his brother, and his girl friend get ready for bed he wished he would have been more insistent on renting a room at the local motel. 

He hoped to god those two didn't get up to any horizonantal action or he might have to put his gun to his head and Jess would have to spend the better part of her week cleaning Dean's brains off the wall in hopes of getting the security deposit back. As the minutes ticked by only silence meet his sensitive ears. He breathed a sigh of relief, and climbed onto the narrow full sized bed, he lay on his stomach breathing in the cool night air. He let his body relax, not bothering with taking his shoes off, or his clothes. He was too tired for those practicalities. He just needed sleep, and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

***********************************************************

In truth she had never been fully asleep. A lifetime of being raised as a warrior had taught her how to sleep with a keen awareness of her surroundings. She knew they were there before they had even reached the front door. Her eyes slammed opened, her body instantly aware of everything around her. She sat up quickly, with out jarring the bed with her movements. Sam was dead asleep, as she knew Dean was as well just across the hall from them. She also knew that even though they were both asleep they both possessed the reflexes of well seasoned hunters and could wake at any minute. 

She was also completely aware of the gun Dean carried with him, the long deadly hunting knife he had strapped to his leg hidden by his jeans. Surely even now both the gun and the knife still remained within reach. 

This time slowly, she raised herself from the bed, moving towards the bedroom door that remained slightly opened. She pressed herself against the wall peering through the small opening of the door down the hall way. She heard nothing, sensed no one, she knew better. They were there, maybe not in the house maybe just outside, but they were there. She felt them in her blood, in her bones. Like a small electrical charge that know ran up and down her body. She reached for the door pulling it open enough so that she could slide her body through the gap. 

She glided into the hall way, making not a sound, and sinking into the shadows of the darkened house. She was really too good at this and she hated herself for being too good at this. Not normal, she mentally hissed at herself. 

Nothing around her warned her, later she thought back on that moment and realized that fully. She had never sensed her there, never detected a flutter of movement. It was as if one minute she was alone in the dark living room of the small old house and the next minute she wasn't. 

Suddenly a firm hand was over her mouth, a soft hard body behind her holding her tightly. A body she knew too well, a body that had shaped and molded her own both on the field, and in the bedroom. Fear flashed quickly through her body and just as quickly evaporated. She did not struggle; she instinctively relaxed into the hold. Her heart thundering in her chest the rush of adrenaline flooding her system laced with the undeniable traces of pure lust. Her mind flashed through a barrage of carnal memories that left her pulse searing through her veins, her stomach fluttering.

The hard soft body pulled Jess’s body closer toward it. "Jess," was whispered in her ear, hot breath tickling her neck and ear, a soft moan building in the back of her throat. She bit harshly on her tongue to keep it from bubbling out. Her hands came up to the hand covering her mouth, gently tugging it away. She didn't resist, just let her hands slide away from Jess's body, stepping back away from her a couple of steps. 

Jess turned to face her, the light from the full moon had flood the small living space. Casting eerie shadows and bathing Hannah in blue light, making her look like some spirit instead of the flesh and blood human that she was. 

Hannah was the most enthralling creature Jessica had ever laid eyes on. She was impossibly tall for a woman almost six feet, with a lean athletic build, shoulders that bordered on broad, full breasts, a flat stomach coiled tightly by muscles, hips that screamed to be gripped tightly, long never ending muscular legs, and then there was her face. Angles soft but hard, eyes an impossibly clear grey, cradled by high cheek bones, her mouth full and plump naturally tinted pink. She wore her hair long, and down its natural color an intense black. 

Even after spending her entire life in the presence of this woman, each time she laid eyes on her it was as if she was seeing her for the first time. Lust and love throbbed through her, quickly settling heavily on her mangled heart. Hannah never had loved her, the way Jess had loved Hannah. She was one of the reasons she had ran off to Stanford, one of many.

"Why are you here?" She was surprised that her voice was as steady as it was. She wished that rest of her felt as steady as her voice. 

“Let’s talk outside, safer that way. Seeing as your keeping company with hunters these days." Hannah's voice was low, and quiet in the night. A smirk gracing her lips. Jess knew better then to take what Hannah had said in offense. Hannah had no disrespect for hunters, in fact from what she had heard she was quite fond of them, and there were rumors, hushed rumors that people pretended not to hear, but listened intently too anyway that once she had even been in love with a hunter, and that that hunter had died... by her own hand. Jess had never heard anything about those rumors from her sister... 

But if anyone had ever had true loyalty to another human being her sister had it for Hannah. 

***********************************************************

The night was cool, and hushed. Only the sound of a dog barking off in the distance broke the stillness. Jess followed closely behind Hannah as she walked out onto the back yard towards the fence, hoisting herself up and over it in a flash. Jess did the same, cursing as she landed on the other side; she had forgotten she was barefoot. The asphalt cut into her feet, and tore a small cut into her left foot. She ignored it as she reached Hannah, her stride quickly matching hers. She could see the SUV now, black with dark tinted windows, large shiny rims, very unassuming. 

As they approached the door to the passenger side opened, her sister climbing out. Jess stopped, not daring to come any closer. They had not parted well, and she was not in the mood to start off where they had left off. 

Celia sensed her sister’s apprehension, and she nodded her understanding. Raising her arms in a sign of peace. They could have been close to twins, Jessica and Celia, if it had not been for the fact that Celia was a little taller then her, her hair a little lighter then her own, and her stance that of a well seasoned guardian. Her sister had fully embraced their traditions all her life, and she had dedicated herself to her training. Her body was the end result of that dedication. Celia was merciless, and unforgiving. Kill or be killed, get in my way and you will fucking regret it. Those were her mottos. She was eight years older then Jess, as was Hannah, as was......

"Where’s Cole?" Jess asked, trying to bypass a formal greeting with her sister. 

"Right here kiddo." The deep gravel of a voice came from behind her, making her jump and turn quickly. She felt herself being picked up like a ten pound child, and wrapped up in massive muscular arms. She stifled a giggle; Cole had always been her favorite, and the one that always stood in her corner. He was the big brother her mother never had a chance to give her.

Cole was a massive man; he was taller then Sam and three times bulkier. He was all muscle, massive impossible muscle. His skin was a dark golden hue that made him look like some dark god. His face all sharp angles, with big dark brown eyes, high cheek bones, and full lips. He had shaved his head, and grown a gote. Different from the last time she had seen him. The large tattoo covering most of is his left shoulder and upper arm was new too. 

"It's good to see you too Cole." She said as he released her, gently putting her down. 

Celia had made her way closer to her, and now stood just a few feet from her. Her stance was intimidating and her body vibrated with mildly contained disdain. She had forgotten how much her sister had come to hate her. 

"Jessica, there is a reason we are here. Something that we need to speak to you about and it involves Sam and Dean." Hannah's voice was steady as she spoke, but Jess wasn't fooled she knew that if the three of them had bothered to come all this way it was not for a family reunion. She wasn't family anymore, this was all business. 

She wasn't surprised that they knew who Sam was or that they knew who Dean was. It was still their job to make sure that Jessica stayed out of trouble.

"What about them?" She was damn proud of herself for managing to maintain such a cool tone, some of that training imposed on her had stuck.

Hannah met her gaze, unwavering as she spoke, "Their father has come to an agreement with the council, and they are to be given sanctuary." 

The words settled like a ton of bricks onto Jessica’s shoulders. She had always known Sam and she would end, but she had hoped that the lie between them wouldn’t have to end with them. 

She realized now how much of a naïve desire that had been.


End file.
